


I'm Drifting, To sleep.

by ScottMcImTheAlphaNow



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bad at tagging things, Family Abuse, Gen, Idk I just felt like writing this, Isaac Feels, Isaac Lahey's death, Other, Random - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottMcImTheAlphaNow/pseuds/ScottMcImTheAlphaNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fourth, and the last thing, I notice, is that those bruising hands have left my shoulders, replaced with a retreating form. And now, I'm drifting. To sleep."</p>
<p>(Little snippet.) ^</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Drifting, To sleep.

My hands are bruised, throat raw, lungs burning, but I'm still screaming.  
All the while gasping for air.  
Like I'm drowning.  
Movements like molasses, vision blurred, grip losing it's hold.  
It's my fault that I'm trapped here, in this ever present state of panic.  
Eyes wide, pupils dilated, stuck in my mind.  
This constant weight on my shoulders, like someone's holding me down.  
I look up, the first thing I notice are the bubbles, so many bubbles.  
The second thing, him.  
My father.  
The third thing I notice, how it's so cold.  
The fourth, and last thing, I notice, is that those bruising hands have left my shoulders, replaced with a retreating form.  
And now, I'm drifting.  
To sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the horrible summary, and short story(of sorts). This is my first time writing for the TW fandom. And my first time writing something and actually showing it to people. Also here is my blog
> 
> http://dudebross.tumblr.com/


End file.
